falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
QITURTRM.MSG
Dialogue for the DataPlex 2000 SmarTerminal on the Enclave Oil Rig. }{}{You see a DataPlex 2000 SmarTerminal, with a full 64k of RAM, it's the very latest in computer technology.} {104}{}{Welcome to PoseidoNet. Enter Menu Selection:} {105}{}{Log On.} {106}{}{Help.} {107}{}{End Session.} }{}{This terminal is playing an Indian movie, but it's really boring.} {109}{}{This terminal is playing a program about target shooting. All you can see is a bull's-eye.} {110}{}{This terminal is showing some kind of modern art - some work with many different colors of stripes.} {111}{}{You see a terminal. It shows little green bombs moving diagonally across the screen.} {112}{}{This terminal has a message on it, "It is now safe to turn off your computer." You wonder what it means.} {113}{}{You see an image of red, green, and blue, pinpoints of light combined to make a picture of something...} {114}{}{There's a hideous visage peering back at you. Oh, wait, this terminal is off.} {115}{}{This window peers into a dark dimension beyond space and time.} {116}{}{This terminal has a message on it; "Loading Fenestra '98." The terminal is covered with a thick layer of dust. } {117}{}{This terminal seems to be an Apricot-brand terminal. It's running something called Fallout 2. Wow, it looks like it's multiplayer and 3D.} {118}{}{Enter User ID:} {119}{}{(Let me try this) List users.} {120}{}{(I wonder if this'll work?) Smith, J.} {121}{}{Back.} {123}{}{I think I better do this somewhere else.} {124}{}{Listing (the terminal displays a list of about 500 names)} {125}{}{Listing (the computer displays a list of names)} {126}{}{Select User ID or Log Off:} {127}{}{(This one has okay access.) Smith, J.} {128}{}{(This one looks kind of special.) Presidential Passkey-Security Override} {129}{}{(This has better than average access.) Murray, T.} {130}{}{ (This one has good access.) Curling, Dr. C.} {131}{}{(This one looks as though it has really good access.) Bird, D.} {132}{}{(Maybe I'll try this later.) Log off.} {133}{}{Select: } {134}{}{ A. E. C.: Atomic Powerplant Operations,} {135}{}{ Security Status?} {136}{}{Download A. E. C.: Atomic Powerplant Operations} {137}{}{Security Status} {138}{}{Return to User ID:} {139}{}{Select: } {140}{}{ Security Level: Current Status} {141}{}{ Chemical Corps: Project Status Report} {142}{}{ A. E. C.: Atomic Powerplant Operations} {143}{}{ Security Status?} {144}{}{Security/Level: Current Status} {145}{}{Download Chemical Corps: Project Status Report} {146}{}{Download A. E. C.: Atomic Powerplant Operations} {147}{}{Security Status} {148}{}{Return to User ID:} {149}{}{Select: } {150}{}{ State of the Nation: Current Status, } {151}{}{ (WORD LIST), } {152}{}{ Security Level: Current Status,} {153}{}{ Chemical Corps: Project Status Report,} {154}{}{ A. E. C.: Atomic Powerplant Operations,} {155}{}{ Security Status?} {156}{}{State of the Nation: Current Status} {157}{}{Download Word List} {158}{}{Security/Level: Current Status} {159}{}{Download Chemical Corps: Project Status Report} {160}{}{Download A. E. C.: Atomic Powerplant Operations} {161}{}{Security Status} {162}{}{Return to User ID:} {163}{}{Select: Security Status?} {164}{}{Security Status} {165}{}{End Access} {166}{}{Download Complete.} {167}{}{State of the Nation: Current Status} {168}{}{Download Word List} {169}{}{Security/Level: Current Status} {170}{}{Download Chemical Corps: Project Status Report} {171}{}{Download A. E. C.: Atomic Powerplant Operations} {172}{}{Return to User ID:} {173}{}{Download Complete.} {174}{}{Download Word List} {175}{}{Security/Level: Current Status} {176}{}{Download Chemical Corps: Project Status Report} {177}{}{Download A. E. C.: Atomic Powerplant Operations} {178}{}{Security Status} {179}{}{Return to User ID:} {180}{}{Download Complete.} {181}{}{State of the Nation: Current Status} {182}{}{Security/Level: Current Status} {183}{}{Download Chemical Corps: Project Status Report} {184}{}{Download A. E. C.: Atomic Powerplant Operations} {185}{}{Security Status} {186}{}{Return to User ID:} {187}{}{Guard Barracks Level: Security turrets currently at Armed Alert status.} {188}{}{Guard Barracks Level: Security turrets currently at Normal status.} {189}{}{Guard Barracks Level: Security turrets currently at Deactivated Maintenance status.} {190}{}{Test Subject Holding Level: Security turrets currently at Armed Alert status.} {191}{}{Test Subject Holding Level: Security turrets currently at Normal status.} {192}{}{Test Subject Holding Level: Security turrets currently at Deactivated Maintenance status.} {193}{}{Research and Development Project Area: Security turrets currently at Armed Alert status.} {194}{}{Research and Development Project Area: Security turrets currently at Normal status.} {195}{}{Research and Development Project Area: Security turrets currently at Deactivated Maintenance status.} {196}{}{Executive Office Area: Security turrets currently at Armed Alert status.} {197}{}{Executive Office Area: Security turrets currently at Normal status.} {198}{}{Executive Office Area: Security turrets currently at Deactivated Maintenance status.} {199}{}{Information and Powerplant Level: Security turrets currently at Armed Alert status.} {200}{}{Information and Powerplant Level: Security turrets currently at Normal status.} {201}{}{Information and Powerplant Level: Security turrets currently at Deactivated Maintenance status.} {202}{}{Adjust security level} {203}{}{State of the Nation: Current status} {204}{}{Download Word List.} {205}{}{Download Chemical Corps: Project Status Report} {206}{}{Download A. E. C.: Atomic Powerplant Operations} {207}{}{Security status} {208}{}{Return to User ID:} {209}{}{Download complete.} {210}{}{Download State of the Nation: Current status} {211}{}{Download Word List} {212}{}{Security/Level: Current Status} {213}{}{Download A. E. C.: Atomic Powerplant Operations} {215}{}{Security Status} {216}{}{Return to User ID:} {217}{}{Download complete.} {218}{}{Download State of the Nation: Current status} {219}{}{Download Word List} {220}{}{Security/Level: Current status} {221}{}{Download Chemical Corps: Project Status Report} {222}{}{Security status} {223}{}{Return to User ID:} {224}{}{This terminal currently running deep diagnostic. Please try another terminal. Thank-you.} {225}{}{Welcome to PoseidoNet Help system. We regret that your Help files are currently out of date, and unavailable. Seek Help file update? (Y/N)} {226}{}{Yes} {227}{}{No, Back} {228}{}{User Help file update not available with trial PoseidoNet software. Please purchase full version for full access to all further updates. Your trial period for PoseidoNet access is 59, 439 days overdue.} {229}{}{Back to Log On.} {230}{}{End session} {231}{}{Security override requires Presidential-only passkey. Options allowed: Counter Insurgency, Emergency Defensive Systems Shutdown.} {232}{}{(I'll take a look at this one.) Counter Insurgency.} {233}{}{(I'll take a look at this one.) Emergency Defensive Systems Shutdown.} {234}{}{(Maybe I should try something less conspicuous) Return to User ID.} {235}{}{(I don't think I want to mess with this right now.) Log Off} {236}{}{Counter Insurgency. In the event of an armed rebellion, Presidential Security Keycard allows defensive systems to be turned on all, previously loyal, but now threatening units within an area. Defensive systems are programmed to attack most dangerous foe first. Warning! Current operational level - Entry levels only!} {237}{}{(That sounds useful.) Activate Counter Insurgency Protocol.} {238}{}{(Maybe I'll give that a shot some other time.) Back} {239}{}{(I don't want to play with the computer any more right now.) Log off.} {240}{}{Presidential Security Passkey recognized, Good day, Mr. President. Emergency Counter Insurgency Protocol initiated. Target acquired} {241}{}{(I think I'll stand back and see what happens.)} {242}{}{Presidential Security Passkey recognized, Good day, Mr. President. Emergency Counter Insurgency Protocol initiated (**Malfunction**) Security link offline on this level. Please submit form FG-I-106-32-0635 to authorize repair services. Thanks for using another fine Vault-Tek product. Good day.} {243}{}{(Maybe it'll work on the entry levels. Hmm, that must mean the area just before the dock. I'll have to give it a try there.) Return to User ID.} {244}{}{(I wonder what else I can try?) Back} {245}{}{Presidential Security Keycard required to access this function. Keycard not found.} {246}{}{(I wonder what else I can try?) Back} {247}{}{Emergency Defensive Systems Shutdown temporarily shuts down active security systems on a level by level basis. Shutdown starts deep diagnostic procedure before initiating auto-reboot of security systems.} {248}{}{(That sounds like something good to try.) Activate Emergency Defensive Systems Shutdown.} {249}{}{(Hmm, maybe I'll try this some other time.) Back.} {250}{}{(I don't want to play with the computer any more right now.) Log off.} {251}{}{Presidential Security Passkey recognized, Good day, Mr. President. Emergency Defensive Systems Shutdown initiated. Performing deep diagnostic. Alpha. Bravo. Charlie.} {252}{}{(For some strange reason, I don't think I want to do this right now.) Back.} {253}{}{(I better get moving, while this thing is still running that diagnostic). Log off.} {254}{}{Presidential Security Passkey not recognized. Access denied.} {255}{}{(Hmm, I wonder if I can fool the scanner into thinking I have the key by hacking into the access file. I think I'll try.)} {256}{}{(Oh well, it was worth a shot.) Back.} {257}{}{Security Passkey Scanner malfunction noted... Reinitializing scanner...} {258}{}{(That's my chance, now if I can only get it to think it's recognized the Presidential Passkey...)} {259}{}{(Damn, well nothing ventured...) Back.} {260}{}{Scanner reinitialized. Rescanning...} {261}{}{(Here's the big moment.)-You type feverishly.} {262}{}{Illegal procedure detected. Further access to this terminal is denied. Maintenance alert sent.} {263}{}{Damn. That's not what I wanted at all.} }} Category:Fallout 2 terminal dialogue files ru:QITURTRM.MSG pt:QITURTRM.MSG